The Lonely Swing, Lonely No More
by littleoddstar
Summary: Ch1: In which Harry meets a lost man on a swing, runs away, falls in love and learns that there is such thing as living happily-ever-after-until-you-die. Ch2: It's a few months after Harry's visit, and the Death-Eaters are determined to get revenge on the light. The lonely men have found their happily-ever-after, but how long is until-you-die? Doctor/Harry two-shot (Ch3: A.N).
1. Swings, Stories and September 1st

**The Lonely Swing**

Disclaimer: *whines* Do I Have to? *sighs* OK *sobs* I don't own them! Only the Plot! *runs off*

**xXx**

_In which Harry meets a lost man on a swing, Runs away, Falls in love, and they learn that there is such a thing as happily ever after. Set during the summer hols between OOTP and HBP_

_A.N: This is AU, and I don't think that Harry would call out during nightmares. He just thrashes around a bit. Also, Hermione died in the DoM and Ron's in therapy. Mentioned Cedric/Harry_

_The Doctor does know about Owen. Just so ya no. Is 11!Doctor_

**xXx**

**Part One – Strange Man on a Swing**

Harry started walked down the street towards the park in Little Whinging. It was a place he frequently visited, now that the Dursleys had decided to ignore him. The only acknowledgement of his existence that they made was having meals for 4, and even during them they didn't look at his chair. Harry often wondered if he had a permanent Notice-Me-Not charm on him. The bright side of it was that he had no more chores, so he could do whatever he liked. Which was mainly wandering the streets until dusk, when he headed back to Number 4. He had recently realised that wasn't home to him, which meant that technically there were no wards there, and he would be no more protected from Death Eaters than he would be on the street. But he liked having a roof above him when he slept.

A few minutes later, Harry turned the corner into the park, which was just as he remembered it, with the dry grass (it was summer), the slightly rusted swings and the spinning-round thing (Harry had been calling it this ever since he was five: it had kinda stuck). However, today Harry wouldn't be alone in the park: there was a stranger, with black pants, boots and a tweed jacket over a red-and-white checkered shirt sitting on the swing beside Harry's, and he was swinging back and forth ever-so-slightly.

Harry walked over to the swings, and sat down beside him. He offered a greeting, and the man responded in kind. Now that he was closer, Harry saw the bow-tie (the man made it look rather cool), and that his hair flopped over his face, giving him a slightly boyish look, and that he didn't seem to be over 30, if not for his eyes.

"Who'd you lose?" Harry questioned cautiously.

Oh, those eyes. He'd never forget those eyes. They looked as though he'd lost all dear to him, and had seen to much death for his age. Rather like Harry's own.

"Who says I've lost anyone?" The strange man replied, his voice slightly husky, as if he'd been crying recently.

Harry appraised the man before him, raising an eyebrow as he did. "The boy sitting next to the lonely man in the abandoned park." he answered smartly.

The man looked as if he was going to pout, then smiled slightly, before sobering. "I lost my friends. I've known one of them since she was a child. I won't ever see them again."

He said it sadly, but with a tinge of something that told Harry that they weren't dead: just out of reach. The out of reach that meant, despite them living, if they were dead, your life wouldn't change, you'd just be sadder. He reached out to touch his hand. The man looked at him.

"I'm sorry." he said simply, but it was heartfelt, because there was nothing else to say.

"Sorry about it happening or sorry you mentioned it?" the man said, but it was with a tinge of humour, and accompanied with a small smile, showing that he appreciated the gesture. He then frowned slightly.

"Who've you lost?" he asked, genuinely interested.

Call Harry hypocritical, but he really didn't enjoy people poking into his private life. "Who's asking?"

The strange man smirked slightly, a bit of light returning to his eyes. "The man sitting next to the lonely boy on the swing." he said smugly.

"Recently? My godfather and my best friend. In general? My parents and my boyfriend, Cedric, to name a few."

The man sucked in a breath of air between his teeth. "Death on legs too, hey?"

Harry smiled "Join the club."

The man smiled excitedly, most traces of seriousness gone. "We can have T-shirts! Better get Owen one too. Seeing as he's dead."

Harry came to the rather obvious conclusion that this man was immature. Maybe that was how he 't seem too bad.

"Who's Owen?" Harry asked.

"Oh, he works for a friend of mine. We can visit, if you like!"

The man seemed genuinely pleased. Harry could tell he was hoping he'd say yes. He looked around him at the park. It was getting late, the tell-tale orange sky signalling close to nightfall. But it was all the same. Maybe he did need to get away. But he couldn't just leave with a stranger.

"Ask me again tomorrow."

"Why?" The man quizzed, frowning slightly.

"Because I might say yes."

Harry got up to leave. After five paces he turned again. "Who are you, by the way? What's your name?" he called.

"I'm the Doctor. See you here, 4 hours ago tomorrow?"

"Y-Yeah, OK." Harry kept on walking. The next time he turned back, the Doctor was gone.

**oOo**

That night, Harry dreamt of a stranger in tweed, and, for the first time in weeks, there were no nightmares.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Two – Stories and Jelly-babies**

True to his word, Harry did go to the park the next day, but he and the Doctor never went anywhere. They just sat on the swings and talked over a bag of jelly-babies.

Oh, the things that they talked about. The Doctor told Harry tales of the universe, of planets with seven suns and a world made of diamond. He told tales of a planet where the trees talked and of a universe ruled by beings in the stars. He told Harry of a world with red grass and silver trees with two suns in an orange sky, and the Doctor looked so sad at this point that Harry knew that that world was gone and squeezed his hand to let him know that he wasn't alone.

In return, Harry told him some stories of his own. Harry told the Doctor of a castle made out of magic and a lake with mermaids. He told the Doctor of a young boy who fought a deadly monster and won. He spun a tale of a traitor at midnight and a saviour at a lake, but the Doctor never learnt that Harry was the young boy, and the saviour. He told the Doctor of a girl with bushy hair that knew everything, and how she was the young boy's second friend, but she died before he could tell her how much she meant to him. He told the Doctor of a boy who fought in a tournament and showed the saviour at midnight that he was worth something, but was murdered by an evil being. And at this point, the Doctor just squeezed his hand and offered him a jelly-baby.

And after all their stories, the sun had set and the sky was spattered with stars, so they promised each other tomorrow, and parted ways. But Harry got to keep the bag of jelly-babies.

**oOo**

That night, Harry dreamt of the world with the red grass silver trees and the twin suns in an orange sky.

Little did he know, the Doctor dreamt the same briefly, before dreaming of a magic castle and the saviour at midnight.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Three – Choices at Midnight**

For the next week, the two men went to the park to talk to each-other, before going their separate ways at nightfall. Harry didn't ask how the fiery planet was lost, and the Doctor didn't ask who the boy was, as they were too respectful of each-other to pry that far.

However, one day Uncle Vernon decided that he didn't like Harry's frequent visits to the park, and beat him before going to work, effectively breaking Harry's ankle. Harry was bed-ridden for the rest of the day, coated in bruises and cuts, and when bringing him his dunner, Uncle Vernon smiled smugly.

"We warned you not to get in contact with any of those freaks." He snarled. "Hopefully this will show you to listen."

He gave him a final present (a vicious beating to the ribs- he gave a smile when he heard one crack) before leaving the room and locking the door.

**oOo**

That night, Harry had a nightmare for the first time in weeks.

That night, Harry made a choice.

That night, Harry collected his belongings.

That night, Harry ran away to the park, where the Doctor had promised he would be if Harry ever needed him.

One way or another, the Doctor always kept his promises

**oOo**

POV CHANGE! PRESENTING... **The Doctor**

The green eyed, black-haired boy with the curious scar had been on the Doctor's mind for most of the week _(he was thankful for this: it kept his mind off Amy and Rory)_. He would often be found on the swing below the glass floor, tinkering with the TARDIS while stating aloud everything he knew about him.

He was aware that the boy _(he still didn't know his name)_ was soon-to-be 16, but he had the physique of a 13-year-old. He was quite obviously malnourished, and the first time the Doctor met the boy, he seemed to be an insomniac, though that had passed. From the look on his face, he could tell that he had lost too many, seen too much for someone of his age. From the way he carried himself, the Doctor could tell that a great responsibility was set on the boy's shoulders _(and personally, he thought that the boy's shoulders were too thin to put anything more than a bag of books on them)_.

However, when the boy turned up at the park in the middle of the night _(after promising the boy that he would be there if he needed him, the Doctor had told the TARDIS to alert him if he went into the park)_ the Doctor rushed out the doors, to see the boy limping towards him with what seemed to be a trunk. When the boy saw him, he gave a relieved smile, and collapsed, unconscious, and the Doctor rushed forwards to catch him, and brought him into the TARDIS, and to the infirmary. The TARDIS gave a worried hum at the state of the boy, and the Doctor became his namesake.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Four – Comfy Beds.**

_We're back to Harry's POV until later notice – I just suck at writing action/pain._

When Harry came to, there were three things he noticed, in this order: One, he wasn't wearing his glasses, Two, this bed was really comfy and Three, the Doctor was sitting next to the really comfy bed Harry was currently lying on and was staring at him rather intently. Once he noticed that Harry was awake, the Doctor started talking.

"Alright, so I fixed your ribs, plural: one broken, two fractured; your ankle, broken; your leg, which healed incorrectly from the last two times you've broken it, and discovered a rather nasty energy transferral hovering around that scar of yours."

Harry gave a wince.

"And, not that it's really any of my business, not at all, it's rather rude actually, but I'm still not ginger, so never mind, but when were you going to tell anyone about this abusive uncle of yours?"

Harry felt his blood run cold. How had he known? No-one at Hogwarts (except for Madam Pomfrey, but she was like a surrogate mother for him) knew. Not even Professor Snape, who had searched through his mind, had found out that he had been abused. Two of the teachers at his primary school had found out, and had run investigations, but they never even got through, and each time Harry had been locked up in his cupboard for a month, with a broken leg.

After looking at the emotions running across Harry's face, the Doctor came to a conclusion. "Or have you told someone about it, and they haven't done anything?"

Harry, as he was inclined to (did he mention the questions-about-personal-life issue?) just ignored the question, and changed the conversation to something he was more comfortable with.

"What have you done with my glasses?"

"Oh, those things? I threw them out. They were the entirely wrong prescription." The Doctor answered flippantly.

"I did, however, take the liberty of getting you..." he rummaged in his pocket, before finding something, and producing it with a flourish, "these!"

He gave them to Harry, who discovered that they were indeed glasses, but once he put them on, he discovered that his eyesight was better than it had ever been before.

"Wow... Thanks! Can I get out of bed now?"

The Doctor considered it, then agreed, before asking, "Are you running away?"

Harry answered simply, "Yes."

The Doctor seemed to be slightly embarrassed, before asking, "Do you want to stay with me?"

"What?" Harry couldn't believe it. A man, that he'd known for only a week, was offering to take care of him. He was a complete stranger that he'd met in a park, he didn't owe him anything, and he was offering to take him in.

However, the Doctor seem to take his exclamation of surprise as outrage, and started talking, "It's just you have nowhere to go, and I thought, but if you don't want to-"

But he was cut off as Harry flung himself at him, whispering 'thank-you, thank-you thank-you' over and over again.

And that was how it came to be that Harry lived in the TARDIS.

**oOo**

That morning, Albus Dumbledore discovered that the instruments he was using to monitor Harry had been broken beyond repair, and when he asked Mrs Figgs where Harry had gone, she replied cryptically, "I heard the noise of the universe late last night, and then Harry vanished off the Face of the Earth. Don't worry Albus, he'll be back at September first."

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Five – This is the Doctor- He's a time-travelling alien, and my boyfriend.**

_Sept. 1st:_

To put it frankly, Mrs Figgs was right. At the welcoming feast of what would have been Harry's sixth year of Hogwarts, the sound of the universe filled the Great Hall, and a blue box came into existence. From this box, came the one-and-only-boy-who-lived-to-be-hyphenated, Harry Potter. However, he was not the same as he was before. This Harry Potter was around 12 years older, and had his arm around another man who looked to be the same age. The Great Hall went silent.

"Oh. Well, Hiya!" Harry said, grinning wildly. "Didja miss me?"

More silence greeted this statement, and Harry turned to his companion.

"Theta," he hissed. "Did you even get the date right?"

'Theta' spluttered. "Of course! Maybe." Harry glared at him. "I'm assuming so? The TARDIS said she did." he pouted. Harry chuckled quietly.

"You're so cute." He said, then gave him a chaste kiss. Half the chins in the Hall were on the floor.

"Oh!" Harry turned back to to the onlookers. "Alright- this is the Doctor- He's a time-travelling alien, and my boyfriend." If their chins could have gone any lower, then they would have. "So, I'm here to tell you that we've killed Voldemort, and, well, that's pretty much it."

His companion grinned, bemused. "Well, gotta go, places to meet, people to see- no literally, we're going to a talking planet. Ta-ta!" He gave a little wave.

And with that, the men walked back into the blue box, and dematerialised out of the Great Hall, accompanied by the noise of the universe. The Great Hall remained silent, until a voice broke it.

"He's GAY?!" Ginny Weasley shrieked.

**xXx**

_So, That's the end. Short but sweet, hopefully. Oh, wait a moment, one last bit for all those that are reading this._

**xXx**

And you know that swing under the glass floor of the TARDIS? The one by the cables? There are now two of them. And they are never lonely.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

_Alright, That's this done! Y'all who even bother to read my fics are very lucky (well, depends on what you consider lucky) at the moment- I've had too much time on my hands recently. So, Fast updates/Frequents one-shots/Fun._**  
**

_Anyway, love it, hate it, burn it? I hate to be demanding, but I would really, really appreciate it if you left me a review. Even if it's just an 'loved it', a 'could be better' or a colon-capital-d._

_Ta-ta (for now),  
LoS _:D


	2. Sequels, Spells and Searching for Hope

**Lonely No More**

Sequel to The Lonely Swing. A few months after killing Voldemort, the Doctor and Harry receive a frantic phone call from Luna- Hogwarts is going to be attacked by the still-loyal Death Eaters. The Doctor and Harry travel to the school immediately- but they're a week late. Can the Doctor and Harry still have their happily-ever-after-until-you-die? Or will they fall in the battle?

**xXx**

_I got so much positive feedback for the Lonely Swing that I reacted like I did to The Day Of The Doctor (Lots of fan-girling, squealing, etc.) so I decided, with prompting from mangofeeesh, that I **would** write a sequel. mangofeeesh, this is dedicated to you! Oh, and Fai's Smile? I present to the audience: Luna Lovegood (eventually)! It's not too long, but lots happens. Hopefully._

**xXx**

**Part One - Looks and Phone-calls**

Harry was reclining in his armchair by the fire when the Doctor came bursting into the library. At around 28 years of age, Harry was no longer the scrawny, bespectacled and lost teen that the Doctor had met on the swing all those years ago. For the past however-many years (one lost track of time on the TARDIS) Harry had been fed more than adequately (the Doctor was much more convincing than Mrs Weasley), slept his full 10-or- so hours each night (running from aliens all day effectively drained your energy) and (at the Doctor's demand) learnt almost all magic known to wizard-kind (including 'dark' magic) from Merlin (known to his friends as Jethro).

Now, back to reclining in the armchair. Now, as I said, Harry was reclining by the fire when the Doctor burst into the room, a grim look on his face that Harry had come to read as come-with-me-and-no-questions-because-this-is-very-very-bad. Harry immediately adopted a similar expression, the one the Doctor knew as tell-me-what's-going-on-because-I-can-hurt-you/deprive-you-of-sex, and followed.

The Doctor knew what was good for him, and decided that explaining what was going on while they walked down the hall towards the closest console room was in his best interests.

"Ok, so, your friend, Luna, you know she's a seer? Isn't that cool! Anyway, so, she called the phone, don't know how, I still haven't patched it through the console unit, must be your psychic-magic-thingy, which is also cool," At this point, Harry gave the Doctor a get-to-the-point look, which the Doctor obeyed.

"Ok, Ok! She said that Neville said that Dean said that Draconian said that Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogwarts in a weeks time and that almost none of the students are prepared to fight and that we're kinda-almost their only hope." the Doctor quoted.

They passed the massive aquarium, which contained many types of fish and sea-life, including the Galaxian Stingray, which absolutely loved to be pet, and were very good at snuggling (gillyweed. That's all I'm saying). The blue light glimmered across their faces as they turned left and the light went back to it's orange-golden state.

"A week, you say?" Harry said lightly. The Doctor nodded, reluctantly. "Should we invite Vastra and Jenny?"

Harry had met the two during what was now known as the 'Sweetville Disaster', in which Harry had taken a revised version Polyjuice (which lasted until you took the antidote and tasted much nicer) to look like a girl so that the couple could get inside to investigate the murders. Harry was rather embarrassed to say that he had lost his wand (mind out of the gutters!) and as such was unable to perform magic. The same problem did not exist today.

"No." the Doctor said hurriedly. "They have no idea of what magic is, they'll be at a disadvantage, and I will not have anyone die for me." And Harry agreed fully.

Having now reached the console, the Doctor input the co-ordinates of their closest friends (it's all relative, of course) and the two men stood with a practised ease as the TARDIS flung through the vortex, grim looks on their face. One caused by the knowledge that his lover will do anything to save his family, even die, and another because someone made the girl he saw as a sister upset.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Two - The Lord of Time Cannot Drive**

_2 mins later, TARDIS time._

The TARDIS materialised this a whoosh and a thud inside the fortified Great Hall. At the sight, the students residing there gave a scream, before cheering as Harry stepped out, the Doctor remaining inside under the pretence of checking to see if the TARDIS was functioning correctly (he didn't want to make the Hall to uncomfortable- he'd stolen their 'saviour', after all). Harry, having stepped out, immediately spotted Luna patching up some of the younger students, and made his way over. After the initial moment of relief that they weren't under attack, and that the boy-who-lived-to-defeat-you-know-who had arrived, the cheering died down, and the students inhabiting the Great Hall went back to fortifying the entrances and warding the area.

"Uh..." he said as Luna turned from the gash she was healing to glare at him reproachfully. He looked around the hall, taking in the fortifications, and turned back to her, dramatically hitting his forehead with his palm.

"We're late, aren't we?" Harry said weakly. Luna nodded.

"It's not your fault, Harry." Luna said somewhat seriously. "The Lord of Time not being able to control his own transport was by no means caused by you."

The Doctor had come out of the TARDIS in time to hear the last bit and blushed. "I- well- kinda- yeah, I failed the test. I was 50 years late." he admitted, then tried to defend his pride with, "But I was in the correct spot!"

Harry laughed slightly, before turning to Luna. "So," he said seriously, "what's the situation."

"Oh, you'll want to ask Neville." She said dreamily. "We got together, finally. You were right." she told him.

"O-Okay, Luna." Harry stuttered. "I'll go ask Neville."

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Three - The Murderer's Map**

Harry found Neville in the corner of the hall, examining what appeared to be a large piece of parchment. However, at a closer glance, Harry saw that it was a map of Hogwarts from above, and there were red and green splodges, though the green appeared to be situated in one spot.

"Oh, hey Harry." Neville said, looking up from the map. "Come to check out our position?"

Harry knelt down next the the brown-haired boy. "Something like that." he told him. "What's with the red and green?"

Neville grinned, pleased at his ability to answer the question, "Minerva, before she was murdered, stole this from the Death-Eaters." he swallowed, "One of them cast a spell on the map to track magic signatures. The colour changes depending on whether or not they have the Dark Mark- I added that."

Harry gaped. "Neville, that's brilliant!" he told his friend- Neville had come far from the stuttering boy Harry had met on the scarlet train to Scotland all those years ago.

Neville's ears turned red at the compliment, and moved the map over so that it was upright from Harry's perspective. The green was all in a square labelled 'Pigzits Base', while the red was closely dotted around the surrounding area, and became more sparse as the distance from the square increased. As Harry watched, all the red moved in towards the Hall, forming a ring around it.

Neville saw this in horror then yelled out, "Stations!", and the students moved into a cluster in the middle, wands pointing outwards. Harry faintly heard the TARDIS dematerialise and hoped that the Doctor's plan worked. Harry turned his attention back o the map and saw a red light flicker to life among the green. A voice yelled out, "Bombarda! Finite Maxima Tutella!" and the red ring drew tighter as the wards dropped. Then the light-show of hell began.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Four - Aforementioned Light-show of Hell**

After Harry abandoned the map and moved to join the splodge of green, the world was reduced to-

-screams and white lights and green lights that everyone tried so desperately to avoid but caught someone else when they did.

-ducking as a metallic being in black robes shot yellow and it hit someone else and they dropped onto the floor in a dance of agony as a scream was ripped from their throats.

-looking on in shock as a girl no older than fifteen had her arm and leg cut off in a sick parody of Anakin Skywalker before being burned in flames like dragons.

-tears streaming down faces as they tried to stop stop stop the dirty-blonde girl from bleeding her life onto the grass because she has someone that loves her, needs her and no-one wants another Ron, stuck in the mental ward forever.

-seeing a blue box rocket past and crying because he's here and after this he's never going to be let out of sight again, not for anything but then ducking out of the way of a green and screaming because the dragon-flame is back and the box is inside.

-shooting off energy and not caring what colour the spark is because they tried to kill him and she's dying and everything's screaming and the grass will never be green again, it'll forever be red red red because there is no way that even magic will be able to get the blood off the grounds.

-standing in the blood-red field as the sun rises and there are so little left standing but none of them are in black cloaks and there's a blue box and he's there and she's going to be OK.

**xXx**

**oOo**

**xXx**

**Part Five - Back to Reclining in Armchairs**

The Doctor was reclining in the armchair, staring into the embers when Harry burst into the room. A glance over at his young lover saw that he was standing there in his pyjama bottoms, his hair messier than usual and tear tracks on his face. The Doctor stood up, opened his arms and the shorter man ran into him, tip-toeing so that he could rest his chin on the Doctor's shoulder to whisper in his ear "I love you and I'm never letting you go anywhere without my hand in yours. Because if I lose you I'm not going to make it far."

The Doctor felt a rush of love as he whispered back, for the first time, "I love you too."

**xXx**

_Bada Bing! Happy, Fai's Smile? How about you, mangofeeesh? Oh, one last bit, as I am wont to do..._

**xXx**

From that day on, the world changed for the better. Luna Lovegood's research proved that magic was more powerful if you did it for a love, and Neville Longbottom's research on life magic proved the same. Harry's and the Doctor's research proved that, cheesy as it was, love overpowered all things. Albus Dumbledore, the manipulative and barmy old codger he was, watched over these events with a smirk- he was always right.

_**LOL, JK!**_

You remember those swings in the TARDIS from the first fanfic? The ones that were never lonely again? There's more than one set. The other swing-set belongs to a Neville and Luna Lovegood (for the sake of their children, the kept Luna's last name), and in the years to come, their children would play on the swings, unknowing that the events that allowed them to live in peace was because two lonely, lost men found each other on the same two swings.

**xXx**

_Ok, now it's done! Love it, hate it, burn it? Also, there are 3/4 (three? Four? no-one knows...) Doctor Who references in this fic: if you spot them all, I will give you a virtual bag of jelly-babies._

**Edit: As you can see, I have moved this from it's separate one-shot into this. So there are now two chapters. The separate one-shot has been deleted. Read the Author's Note in the next... chapter-but-not-really. Now.**

**Ta-ta (for now),  
LoS :D**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

_Because I dislike having three chapters dedicated to short author's notes, here are all of them summarised in one._

* * *

**Firstly:** I asked you all if you wanted a continuation. Why? I saw all the faves and follows, and decided that I may as well write more. This has been my most successful fic so far in terms of favourites, so I thought I should give back. I asked, and the votes were largely in favour, with 5 people reviewing just to say that they wanted more, as well as an increase of faves/folows. Thanks :D

**Secondly:** I provided choices for the later plot. This included whether or not people wanted Merlin to have the TV show's mannerisms, whether people wanted me to bring BBC's Sherlock into it and if so whether or not they wanted an extended stay or for our duo to get caught up in a case and finally whether or not people wanted me to continue on past Lonely No More and include The Day of the Doctor, the Name of the Doctor and the Time of the Doctor. For the first, the results were mainly yes, the second yes and caught up in a case and the third yes, just as long as it wasn't word-for-word. I won't, I promise.

**Thirdly:** After gathering together this information and writing up a basic plot plan, I began writing, uploading chapters as I did. The continuation is called Happily-Ever-After-Until-You-Die, and a link can be found on my profile. It's slow going, as I have two other fics in the process of writing as I upload and am trying to hold onto my illusion of a social life, but I will be uploading new chapters at least once a month.

* * *

_And so that's pretty much it. I have written and uploaded the first three chapters of the continuation, so feel free to check that out for the story of how Harry and the Doctor fell in love. There is another small author's note outlining the decisions made by you in the first chapter of that also in case you forget in between finding the fanfic._

_Ta-ta (for now),  
LoS _:D


End file.
